El brazalete de Rose
by WWWheezes
Summary: A Rose se le ha perdido algo muy importante y finalmente alguien lo ha encontrado. Pero Rose debe hacer ciertas cosas para recuperarlo.
1. ¡Se ha perdido!

El brazalete de Rose.

Capítulo 1: ¡Se ha perdido!

**Summary**: A Rose se le ha perdido algo muy importante y finalmente alguien lo ha encontrado. Pero Rose debe hacer ciertas cosas para recuperarlo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando algunos. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rose dejó su reloj en los asientos, junto a sus libros y su mochila. Luego vio que su prima Dominique la apremiaba, así que corrió hacia ella y montó en su escoba.

Cada Domingo, los primos y primas Weasley desayunaban juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor y luego jugaban un partido de Quidditch. Los equipos para el partido de Quidditch estaban conformados por los primos y primas Weasley junto a algunos amigos suyos.

El primer equipo estaba conformado por Louis en el puesto de guardián; Dominique Rose y Lyssander, que había sido obligado por Molly puesto que ella tampoco quería jugar y había sido obligada, en el puesto de cazadores; los golpeadores eran Roxanne y Hugo; y la buscadora era Alli, la mejor amiga de Hugo y Lily.

El otro equipo estaba conformado por Lorcan como guardián; James, Molly y Albus como cazadores; los golpeadores eran Fred II y Lily y la buscadora era Lucy.

Unos cuantos minutos después de haber empezado el partido, Rose había marcado un tanto y Molly otro, de modo que ambos equipos estaban empatados. Luego, Lily Luna golpeó una bludger con el bate y le dio a Rose en la nariz, por lo cual Rose soltó la quaffle. Mientras que los del equipo contrario a Rose se aseguraban de que ella estuviera bien, Dominique recogió la quaffle y anotó un tanto en los aros que estaban desprotegidos.

-¡Trampa!-gritó Lucy.

Dominique le mostró la lengua a su prima favorita y luego chocó las palmas con Lyssander y Rose; que había estado fingiendo que se había lastimado, cuando la bludger ni le había tocado.

El partido iba 30 a 10, a favor del equipo de Louis. Mientras que el equipo que iba ganando festejaba el tanto que Lyssander había marcado recientemente, Lucy se lanzó en picada y agarró la snitch.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Lucy tenía la snitch en la mano derecha, entonces ella gritó:

-¡Miren!

Mientras ella señalaba la snitch, su equipo se acercó y empezó a felicitarla. Lucy miró a Dominique y fue su turno de mostrarle la lengua.

Luego de haberse duchado y cambiado, Rose fue al patio y se sentó con Lucy y Dominique a hacer las tareas. Estaba leyendo sobre los hechizos desvanecedores y luego agarró la pluma para empezar a escribir. Al mojar la pluma en la tinta se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

Se miró la otra mano y luego vació su mochila, en donde no encontró lo que quería. Guardo sus cosas alarmada. Luego se levantó y le dijo a sus primas:

-Dominique, Lucy; ayúdenme por favor.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron ambas.

Rose no respondió y camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, seguida por sus primas que habían guardado sus cosas rápidamente al ver que Rose se marchaba.

Cuando estaban llegando al campo de Quidditch, Rose observó que Malfoy salía del campo junto a Alexander Nott. Rose ignoró a Scorpius y Scorpius la ignoró también. Alexander Nott venía del castillo y, luego de reunirse con Scorpius, las saludó con la mano y Dominique y Lucy le respondieron el gesto, Todo el colegio sabía que a ningún Weasley le caía bien Malfoy, pero Rose era la que más lo odiaba.

Rose corrió al campo y recorrió los asientos con la mirada. Lucy estaba harta de tanto "misterio" así que gritó:

-¿Qué es lo que buscas, Rose?

Rose se giró y luego de pedirle perdón, le dijo:

-Mi brazalete no está.

Dominique y Lucy sabían que eses brazalete era muy importante para Rose, así que Dominique le dijo:

-Te ayudaremos.

-Se te habrá caído mientras jugábamos-le dijo Lucy-.

-O lo dejaste en los asientos. Lucy y yo buscaremos en el pasto y tú puedes buscarlo en los asientos-dijo Dominique.

Las tres chicas empezaron a buscar, pero no tuvieron éxito. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse a Rose se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes,_ Accio_ brazalete!

Las tres esperaron, pero nada pasó.

-Podemos poner un anuncio en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Rose. Tú podrías ponerlo en el tablero de anuncios-dijo Dominique cuando volvían al castillo.

-Yo lo pondré en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, y Dominique puede hacerlo en la de Hufflepuff. Le pediremos a Alex que lo haga en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días después de que Lucy, Alex, Dominique y ella habían puesto los anuncios.

-¿Encontraron el brazalete, Rose?-le preguntó su prima Lily.

Rose negó con la cabeza. El brazalete aún no había aparecido y ella estaba muy desanimada.

Segundos más tarde, su amiga Sophie se unió a ambas y le dijo a Rose:

-Tranquila, es cuestión de tiempo.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y esperó que el brazalete apareciera pronto.


	2. La carta

El brazalete de Rose.

Capítulo 2: La carta.

**Summary**: A Rose se le ha perdido algo muy importante y finalmente alguien lo ha encontrado. Pero Rose debe hacer ciertas cosas para recuperarlo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, exceptuando algunos. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cinco días después, Rose creía que estaban tan cerca de encontrar el brazalete, como de que ella fuera directora de Hogwarts.

Al entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor luego de cenar, Rose pasó frente al tablero de anuncios, y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al ver el anuncio en la que estaba la foto de su brazalete.

Rose subió a su cuarto y, luego de ponerse su pijama, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Rose se despertó y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana. Rose abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire y la luz entraran en la habitación. Sonrió al sentir el viento fresco en la cara.

Puso unos libros en la cama y fue a darse una ducha. Cuando terminó, se puso un pantalón blanco y una remera azul a rayas; ya que era Sábado e iba a jugar Quidditch y por la tarde iría a Hogsmeade con Isabelle y Jake, que había salido de la enfermería hace tres días luego de haber caído de la escoba el Viernes anterior.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus primos, primas y amigos de ellos. Todos sus primos y primas se sentaban allí los Sábados, aunque fueran de otras casas. Rose se había sentado entre Isabelle y Jake, que iba a jugar en su equipo de Quidditch. Jake llevaba una remera azul por que era el color que había elegido el equipo de Louis; el equipo de Lorcan había elegido el rojo.

Las lechuzas entraron al comedor volando y Rose se sorprendió al ver que una lechuza rojiza aterrizaba frente a ella y extendía la pata. Rose desató la carta y la lechuza se marchó.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Lucy, la cual llevaba una remera roja a rayas parecida a la de Rose.

-No lo sé.

-¡Ábrela!-le urgió Isabelle.

Rose abrió la carta y la leyó rápidamente. No era una carta, era más bien una nota. Cuando terminó de leer la nota, Rose sonreía.

-¿Qué es?-repitió Lucy.

Rose le pasó el pergamino, y Lucy, Isabelle y Dominique se apresuraron al leerla.

-¡Sí!-gritó Dominique, contenta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lily, que estaba sentada en frente de Jake.

Rose empezó a leer en voz alta:

_Rose Weasley:_

_Ve a la torre de Astronomía a las 20:00hs._

_Tengo tu brazalete._

-¡Que bien!-exclamó Molly-. Iré a contárselo a Alex.

Molly se marchó, mientras que Lucy sonreía pícaramente. Albus le dijo a Rose:

-¿Quién lo encontró?

Rose se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía, así que releyó la nota.

-No lo sé, no hay firma ni iniciales.

Rose pasó gran parte del desayuno pensando en quien podría ser, hasta que fue al campo de Quidditch.

Ese Sábado, todos los primos y sus amigos estaban vestidos de azul o de rojo. Louis, Jake, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne, Hugo y Alli iban de azul; y James, Albus, Lorcan, Fred II, Molly, Lily y Lucy iban de rojo.

Roxanne llevaba una caja en sus manos, su papá se la había regalado; dentro de la caja había una quaffle, dos bludgers y una snitch.

Empezaron el partido; treinta minutos después, ambas buscadoras divisaron la snitch sobre el aro que Louis defendía. Ambas volaron hacia la pequeña pelota dorada, pero Lucy la agarró antes y su equipo ganó de nuevo.

Cuando Rose y Jake estuvieron listos; ella, Isabelle y Jake fueron a Hogsmeade.

Fueron a Zonko; donde Jake compró muchas cosas; luego fueron a una tienda en la que vendían cosas muggles y Rose compró un libro y una película; y luego fueron a Las Tres Escobas y tomaron cervezas de mantequillas.

Al terminarlas, siguieron paseándose por Hogsmeade; fueron a Honeydukes, donde compraron muchos chocolates y golosinas y volvieron al colegio.

A las 19:30hs; Rose estaba terminando unos deberes de Pociones que debía entregar el Lunes. AL ver la hora, guardó todo y salió de la biblioteca.

Entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y, cuando guardó sus cosas, se cambió la ropa por una más abrigada ya que estaba empezando a refrescar. Se quedó con su pantalón blanco y se puso una remera blanca, un saco azul y una zapatilla deportiva azul.

Rose llegó a la Torre de Astronomía a las 19:56hs, y se quedó observando las estrellas de espalda a la entrada.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho. Siguió mirando el cielo, esperando a que llegara la persona con su brazalete.

Escuchó pasos y volteó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a la persona que llegaba: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


End file.
